Tom Ryan
Captain Tom Ryan was the head of the Home Office special ops team. He assisted Claudia Brown and the rest of the anomaly team by being the "brute force". He went on many missions into the Anomaly due to his experience as an army officer in the Gulf War. He preferred gunning down the creatures with his M4, rather than saving them. Bio Episode 1.1 Ryan accompanied Nick Cutter on their first exploration through the anomalies. They found an old camp with a skeleton lying out in the open. Cutter found a camera marked H.C. (Helen Cutter, his wife) and decided to stay to find her. Ryan had orders to bring back Cutter so he knocked him out with his gun. He carried Cutter back to the anomaly, but Cutter revived and they started a fist fight which Ryan won. Cutter still refused to leave so Ryan decided to stay with him for protection; Cutter, not wanting another person trapped in the past, changed his mind and they both went back to the present. Episode 1.2 Ryan ventured into the London Underground with Cutter and Connor Temple to find the Arthropleura to make the cure for Stephen Hart; he was able to keep his trigger finger still long enough for Cutter to get an antidote before shooting the ancient centipede dead. Episode 1.3 Ryan was greeted by Cutter at the lake where the mosasaur had been spotted. Episode 1.4 When seeing the infected Dodo apprently dead, Ryan said he hated films in which the villain is thought dead, then springs up and attacks at the last moment, making Cutter and Stephen nervous. Episode 1.5 Claudia Brown said Nick and Stephen had until Ryan's men arrived to capture the Pteranodon; they caught it a few seconds before Ryan and his men came storming up the stairs with their guns. Ryan later witnessed the Pteranodon's release into the anomaly. Episode 1.6 Ryan said to Cutter that he was beginning to feel like a social worker when he was relieved that they were allowed to kill the Future Predator. Ryan was killed by the female Predator who was protecting her young who had followed the team into the Permian era that had already killed a soldier. As Ryan died, he realized that he himself was the skeleton he and Cutter had found in the Permian when they first went back in time and that their camp was the old camp they had discovered in Episode 1.1. After death Episode 1.6 After his death, Cutter and Helen give him and his men a respectful buriel in the Permian Desert. Later, when Cutter and Helen arrive back in the present, Cutter informs the team that Captain Ryan and his men didn't make it. Appearances Canonical *Episode 1.1 *Episode 1.2 *Episode 1.3 *Episode 1.4 *Episode 1.5 *Episode 1.6 Non-Canonical *''A Rip in Time'' *''Dangerous Dimension'' *''The Lost Predator'' *''Fight for Survival'' Trivia *Ryan uses a sleek modified M4 S-System with a dot sight on top. *Ryan is not mentioned by Matt Anderson during his speech in S4 Prequel Episode 4 about the people whom the ARC has lost. : (This might be due to the fact that Ryan never worked for the ARC, but for the Home Office and/or Matt didn't know of him. It might also be because he was of military background, and Matt was only mentioning those names to emphasize the importance of hiring people of military background. He could also have been erased from the time line, or been a less important soldier.')''' Gallery :''Also see: Category:Images of Tom Ryan Ryan, Tom Ryan, Tom Ryan, Tom Ryan Tom Ryan, Tom Ryan, Tom